


Fun and Fear Go Hand in Hand

by flamezcl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ;), Another War, Betrayal, Cold and Dark, Disapproving Guardians, Fluff, Fun and Fear, Getting to know Pitch, Halloween, Jack is no Longer a Guardian, Locked up, M/M, outings, the best combination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: After taking a chance going into Pitch's lair, his life turns upside down. He finally is starting to understand the Nightmare King, but the rest of the Guardians do not agree. They lock Pitch up and forbid Jack from ever seeing him again.Unfortunately for them, Jack finds that unacceptable and decides that he can't be a Guardian anymore.He's officially turned to the dark side.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, I finally decided to write this because of ChibisUnleashed's and KamuiWithFangs' "A Cold and Dark Chronicle." I urge you to go read their story as well because it is literally the most well written and hilarious fanfic I have ever read. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082446
> 
> This is my first BlackIce fanfic and I'm excited. I probably won't be able to upload much, though I hope I can. I hate school. Hopefully, you enjoy this first chapter, and I hope you have a great day.

Trees tinged with ice and a thick layer of snow danced as the aftermath from a certain white haired frostling flew dangerously quick through them. The frost spirit was out making mischief as always, creating snowstorms for the children of Burgess so they would have a snow day the next day. 

 

The teen laughed brightly as he glided through the forest, putting himself on auto-pilot. Just taking himself wherever the wind blew. Jack had no problem with that until he found himself before the hole of a former enemy who had sought to take over the world with fear and darkness. 

 

The frost spirit perched on top of a nearby tree, watching the hole as if something would miraculously pop out of it. Jack contemplated whether or not to go inside. He argued with himself that if he did, he would be an unwelcome guest, and the one who dwelled inside would be less than appreciative of him barging inside. Of course, Jack didn’t really care. He then remembered that the Nightmare King was practically beaten to a bloody pulp when the Guardians went up against him, and he lost almost all of his power. 

 

The frostling concluded that it was safe to enter. Or as safe as he could be with someone who wanted to encompass the entire world with fear. 

 

The spirit drifted down the hole, his fear lessening when he wasn't met with Nightmares or Shadowmen immediately. After a while, he couldn’t find anything. Of course, there was the globe, shining as bright as ever in the middle of the room, a lot of dusty old antiques, and some furniture clustered here and there. He found the library, the kitchen, a large bathroom, and even Pitch’s bedroom. But he still couldn’t find Pitch himself. 

 

He sighed, “Why the hell is it this hard to find someone?”

 

“Looking for someone?” a voice asked behind him. 

 

Jack shrieked and spun around. It was none other than the Nightmare King himself. 

 

The frost spirit glared and pointed an accusatory finger at said Nightmare King, “Why is it so hard to find you? I have searched high and low and could not find you!”

 

Pitch studied his fingernails, flexing his fingers in front of him as if ignoring the unwanted guest in front of him, “Well, I wanted to see why you were here in the first place. This is my home after all. So that leads me to my second question. What do you want concerning me?”

 

The teen frostling was suddenly struck quiet as he couldn’t answer that question immediately. Pitch raised a hairless eyebrow, “You don’t even know why you’re here?”

 

Jack huffed, “Shut up! I was just coming here to check up on you. I wanted to make sure you weren’t planning to take over the world again…”

 

Pitch opened his arms wide, “Well as you can see, I’m doing nothing of the sort, so are there any other pressing matters you want to settle?”

 

Jack twiddled with his fingers, “Not really, no…”

 

The shade closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, “I’m going to regret this, do you want to stay for tea? Or maybe some coffee would better suit you, though that may not be wise.”

 

The teen grinned widely, “Why, thank you, Pitch. I would love some coffee. Make it extra sweet, though.”

 

The boogeyman rolled his eyes, “Come with me, Frost.”

 

The boy skipped behind him, finally enjoying himself in the Nightmare King’s lair. It didn’t seem scary anymore once the one who resided there accepted you being in their home. Jack gently touched the stone walls as Pitch and him walked through winding corridors, fascinated by their intricate beauty. The shade looked behind him and saw the frostling watch the walls of his home with wonder and chuckled internally. 

 

The two spirits finally entered Pitch’s elaborate kitchen, and Jack sat down on one of the barstools while Pitch went to work fixing drinks for them. Jack brushed his fingers over the pristine granite countertops, admiring its beauty. The older man boiled water for the both of their drinks, leaning against the counter as he was waiting for the heat to peak. 

 

Pitch finally was fed up of from the silence enveloping the room, “I still can’t fathom why you want to spend time with  _ me _ . I’m your  _ enemy _ .”

 

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, “But we’re not anymore. Not really. We beat you, but that doesn’t mean you should be all alone. I know how that feels, and I just don’t want that to happen to anyone. It’s a stabbing feeling that you wallow in all by yourself with no one around to help you. It’s a helpless feeling that enslaves you until you don’t know what else to do. I walked around for 300 years with only the occasional spirit fly through. And even when we had a polite talk, I could tell that they didn’t really want to be there. I hate that...And I’m rambling. Sorry…”

 

The boogeyman stared at Jack in astonishment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jack was keeping him company because he didn’t want him to be lonely. 

 

The man blinked slowly, “That wasn’t really the answer I was expecting, but, okay then. Thank you, Jack.”

 

The frostling blushed softly and gazed at the counter with sudden fascination, “It’s nothing.”

 

The kettle finally whistled, and Pitch suddenly went back to work on making their drinks. In a few more minutes, Jack was presented with a large cup of coffee that was adorned with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and chocolate sprinkles. The frost spirit’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Oh, God. Strike me down if this is not the most heavenly thing that has ever existed,” Jack breathed.

 

Pitch chuckled, “I’m glad you like it,” he sipped his tea and leaned over the counter, getting extremely close to the younger boy’s face. 

 

Jack took a large sip and practically melted in bliss, “If I come here every day, can I get a coffee just like this? I would literally go through the fire of Hell just to drink this.”

 

Pitch hid his smile through taking another sip of his tea, “Well, you must be serious, considering your a wintery spirit. As long as you’re not bouncing all over the walls, I’ll prepare this as much as you like.”

 

“No promises,” Jack winked. 

 

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes, “Anyways, I don’t think you’d appreciate being here every day. There’s nothing to do in here. You’d probably see me read a book or something, and I’m sure conversation can get a bit boring after a while.”

 

The frostling supplied, “Then we ought to get you out of the house. We can go and scare a few kids or something. As long as it’s not too big. We don’t need you trying to take over the world anymore. But, I do understand that you need fear to live in this world. Fear is just as necessary as wonder, hope, or fun in this world. Besides, there’s always fun that arrives after fear, so it’ll benefit me, too.”

 

Pitch narrowed his eyes, he didn’t know the young spirit could be so mature when he was usually playful and mischievous. It was like this was a whole new side of Jack that he’d never seen before, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

 

“Fine, I’ll take you up on that offer. How about tomorrow, 11 a.m.?” Pitch finally gave in.

 

Jack flashed a bright smile that warmed even Pitch’s stone heart, “Yes! I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Shadow Man.”

 

The shade smirked, “Then it’s a date.”

 

A bright red blush appeared on the frostling's pale face, “Y-yeah.”

 

Pitch snorted undignified in amusement, “I’m just teasing you, Frost. Don’t take it so seriously.”

 

Jack glared at the boogeyman with no heat, “Hmph! I already knew that. I was just trying to see your reaction!”

 

“Riiiight.”

 

The younger man stuck out his tongue childishly, “Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow, Pitch.”

 

The Nightmare King waved the frost spirit off, “Goodbye, Jack.”

 

Jack flew out of the rocky hole leading to the surface and danced in the air excitedly. He quickly flew to his pond, ecstatic with his big day with Pitch. He was hoping to be able to get to know the other man some more. Ever since Antarctica, he’d been thinking about what Pitch had said. 

 

“Nothing goes together better than cold and dark,” he muttered to himself. He then smiled softly, “We’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2018 WHICH HOPEFULLY NOT BE AS SHIT AS THE LAST!
> 
> I decided to start this year off right with another chapter of Fun and Fear go hand in hand, so enjoy!
> 
> *This chapter is dedicated to jinxthewolf, HELGHASTMAJOR, Fangirl_Number666, as well as all those who gave kudos to this work because I wouldn't be motivated to finish chapter two for this story. So thank you guys so much for all your support!

Jack sprung up from a tree branch where he had slept that night and every other lonely night before that one in his frozen wonderland. He flew excitedly over trees almost at Mach speed as nothing was going to stop him from seeing Pitch today. He dropped down the hole into the boogeyman’s lair and began shouting out said boogeyman’s name.

 

Somewhere deep inside the cave Pitch calls home, he was sleeping deeply. For once, nightmares weren’t plaguing his mind. He nestled deeper into his sheets and continued to sleep soundly. The night before he had decided that the frost spirit was only messing with him. He was sure that Jack wouldn’t come back the next day, so he decided to give himself a well-deserved rest. 

 

The frostling finally found Pitch’s bedroom and peeked inside to see if the Nightmare king resided in the space. He snickered softly when he saw the shade sleeping soundly under a mountain of blankets. He silently crept over to where Pitch was and admired his sleeping face. He didn’t look scary when he was sleeping, although he was pretty sure that nobody looked scary when they were sleeping. Jack observed the older man’s face and realized that he had seamless, smooth grey skin that seemed very touchable at that moment. He tentatively brought his fingers over to Pitch’s cheeks and softly brushed them against the soft flesh. 

 

He was fed up of watching the boogeyman sleep and pulled off the covers in an attempt to wake him up. He was unsuccessful and was pulled into a bear hug instead. Pitch in his sleep unknowingly had grabbed the tiny frost spirit and curled up into him, hugging him tightly in the process. The frostling gave an unmanly squeak but stayed quiet. 

 

It was the first time he had ever been cuddled before, and he made sure he was going to enjoy it.

 

Pitch twitched in his sleep when he realized he was getting cooler by the second, despite being under heaps of blankets. He shivered and hugged what he thought was his pillow tighter and laid his head on it, nuzzling it. He was grabbing the “pillow” and realized there one too many lumps in it. He cracked open a sleepy eye and realized that it wasn’t a pillow at all. It was the frost spirit whom he had thought wouldn’t come back. 

 

He shut his eye back, “Good morning, Jack.”

 

The teen flinched, startled by the other creature’s voice, “G-good morning, Pitch. How are you?”

 

“Confused. I’m hot on one side and cold on the other. There seems to be a disruption in the balance of temperature under my sheets. Care to tell me why?”

 

Jack grinned and turned around, breaking away from PItch’s grip for a small second until he could be face to face with the older man, “Well, we have an important day today, remember?”

 

Pitch let his head drop on the younger boy before him and sighed, “Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I didn’t think you were serious about our date. Should I wear something fancy? Though, all I do have is my robe and my black trousers and shoes. Do you think that would be acceptable?”

 

Jack snorted, “Yes, Pitch. What you usually wear is completely acceptable, okay? And that gives me an idea of what we can do while we’re out.”

 

Pitch mumbles, “Oh, really? Then what are we doing today?”

 

The frost spirit grinned, “I’m thinking that we ought to go to the mall today. Pick you out a few more outfits, eat something. I’m hoping something that’s extra sweet. We’ll just walk around, see what we want to do, y’know. And then, when it starts to get night time, we can scare the kids. It’s getting closer and closer to Halloween anyway, so this is a perfect time of year to start. What do you think?”

 

The boogeyman petted the other’s hair, “That sounds good. But are you sure you want to?”

 

Jack melted under the Nightmare King’s touch and whispered, “Want to what?”

 

“Spend the day with me.”

 

Jack looked up at the other, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Pitch gave him a look and sighed, “Because I’m your enemy, that’s why. We literally fought to the death a few months ago. Now out of the blue, you want to hang out with me. That’s pretty suspicious.”

 

The teen rolled his eyes, “You’re not my enemy anymore. Plus, I don’t think that you could even hurt a fly in this state. I just want to help you. You had seemed pretty broken up when the kids stopped believing in you anymore, and it kind of broke my heart. I know it’s taken me a long time to finally work up my nerve to come here, but I want to make up for lost time. I also don’t think it suits you to look like a kicked puppy.”

 

Pitch had seem touched until Jack said that last sentence, “I was not a kicked puppy!”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“You’re a brat.”

 

“Thank you!” The younger boy beamed.

 

The boogeyman shook his head, “Only you could be happy with that statement.”

 

Pitch sat up and Jack was slightly disappointed when his petting stopped, “Well, then. I guess we ought to get ready to go out.”

 

“ _We?_ Pbbt, I’ve been ready. You need to move your ass. It’s almost 11, too.”

 

The shade narrowed his eyes, “You really are a brat. Fine, I’ll be ready in like 5. I just need to change.”

 

Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, “Then hurry it up.”

 

Pitch watched him warily as he made his way over to his wardrobe, “So are you just going to watch me, or?”

 

The frost spirit blushed brightly, “Shut up!” But he then turned to where his back was facing Pitch. 

 

The older man chuckled and quickly changed into his regular attire. He crept behind the teen and suddenly spoke in the frostling’s ear, “I’m ready now, Jack.”

 

The teen shrieked and Pitch rode the high of Jack’s sudden fear spike.

 

Jack glared with no heat at the other man but his face suddenly settled into a grin, “Alright, let’s go!”

 

\---.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.---

 

In less than an hour, Pitch was found with a mountain of bags that not even Steve Jobs could afford. Pitch glowered around the plastic material to pointedly look at Jack while said frost spirit was completely oblivious to the predicament the shade was in. 

 

“So, Pitch, I was thinking that because you have this whole dark, edgy, emo-like vibe going on, I was thinking that maybe we could hit up Hot Topic next,” Jack stated while furrowing his brows, pondering.

 

“Jack,” Pitch growled. 

 

The frostling turned around and smiled sweetly, “Yes, Pitch?”

 

Jack finally stopped ignoring Pitch’s uncomfortableness and sighed, “I guess we can swing by your lair again to drop these off.”

 

“Was that so hard, Jack?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Pitch chuckled and shook his head in merriment, “Anyways, how do you feel knowing that we just stole all these clothes.”

 

Jack waved his hand dismissively as he floated gracefully down an escalator, “America can do without. They have bigger problems on their hands.”

 

Pitch nodded slightly and snickered at the shocked and fearful faces of passersby who realized there wasn’t anybody carrying the enormity of bags. 

 

Pitch relished greatly in their fear and smiled wickedly, “This feels so much better…”

 

Jack glanced at him and a small smile rested on his face as he finally got Pitch to enjoy himself on their day out, “Told you.”

 

After finally finding their way out of the massive building, they crashed into one of Jack’s fellow Guardians, Bunny.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Bunny,” Jack said while not really looking at the Australian rabbit, “What’re you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be painting eggs or something?”

 

“You certainly were devastated when I snatched that all away from you last time…” Pitch muttered under his breath.

 

Bunny scowled at the older man, “Jack, what are  _ you  _ doing out here with  _ him _ . He’s the enemy and you’re out here going shopping with him like you’re just the best of friends! He was the one who was going to take over the world with fear and destroy countless people’s lives! Think of the children, Jack! Are you really going to stand for that? To stand for a person who wanted to hurt children?”

 

Jack furrowed his brows in anger, “Bunny, listen to yourself. You sound so...paranoid! That was just one little bump in the road, and anyways, does Pitch look like he’s about to take over the world again? I believe that anybody can change, even Pitch! He had looked so broken and sad and just lonely, and I just could not stand to see someone in that condition. That’s why I’m here. To help him, to keep him company, but also because I’m want to. And if you say I can’t, then tread lightly because I don’t respond well to those types of commands. I’m old enough to know what’s wrong and what’s right, and right now, this is the right thing to do.”

 

At the end of Jack’s speech, Bunny shook with downright fury and only if looks could kill, Jack would probably be human again when Bunny was through with him, “You...You are going to regret this, Jack Frost. Don’t think you’ll be able to be with him for long because you’ve got another thing coming, mate. You’d better ditch him or something undesirable may just happen.”

 

The frost spirit rose up into the larger creature’s face, “Is that a threat?”

 

Bunny fought back the urge to spit in the younger’s face but walked away with only saying this over his shoulder, “Watch yourself, mate.”

 

Jack trembled with animosity, pursed his lips, and curled his hands into fists. Pitch could see that the younger spirit was quickly working himself up into a tizzy, so he wrapped his arms around the frame of the frostling murmuring sweet things into his ear to calm him down.

 

Pitch let him go and Jack was slightly disappointed when his warmth moved away, “Pitch.”

 

“Yes, Jack?”

 

“I meant every word I said.”

 

“I know you did, I could feel it.”

 

‘Deep within me, Jack. I wasn’t so sure about the speech you gave me last night and this morning, but, now I feel sure. Oh, Jack. Precious Jack. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. But, I’ll make sure you protect you. I can promise you that.’

 

Pitch grabbed all the bags that he had dropped when he was about to dismember the animal Guardian and stated, “Might as well go back home and drop all this stuff off. We do still have to go out and eat sweet things, do we not?”

 

Jack grinned at that statement, and flew all around the older man, “Yes, you’re absolutely right! How could I forget?”

 

Pitch smiled softly, ‘This boy will be the death of me…’ and as Jack beamed at him, Pitch’s heart melted, ‘But I guess I ought to enjoy my time with him.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS. BUT SCHOOL AND THE DISCOVERY OF KPOP CONSUMED MY LIFE AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP Y'ALL WAITING FOR SO LONG. 
> 
> This chapter definitely isn't as long as the others, but that's because I can't fucking details. please don't sue me .-.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little update ^^

The frost spirit furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Pitch. Can you not summon your Nightmares and Shadowmen anymore?”

 

The older man sighed and dropped the bags unceremoniously on the crunchy snow below, “Well, ever since I was defeated, it took a...toll on my powers. So, to answer your question...no.”

 

Jack slumped down and leaned against the tree, “That sucks. I guess I’m kind of sorry about that. I know they’re important to you,” he digs his finger into the icy substance, “Do you ever see them?”

 

The shade snorted and muttered, “Do I ever see them…” he then said louder, “For the first year they would do nothing but repeatedly attack me every single second of the day. I was no longer strong, so they no longer saw me as a leader. They... _ turned _ on me. The Nightmares...they camped outside the hole, and it took everything in me to keep them at bay. I’ve stayed in my lair for years...not wanting to risk going outside-”

 

“You were scared?”

 

Pitch turned to the frostling with fury in his golden eyes, “I  _ am _ fear, I don’t  _ get  _ scared.”

 

The younger spirit shook at the ferocity of the other’s tone and hung his head, averting his gaze from the older man, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

The raven-haired man picked all the bags back up into his arms and continued walking without a word, the younger following quickly after. After walking in silence for what felt like an eternity, they finally came up to the hole that led to the boogeyman’s lair. He entered with ease and the frostling flew swiftly behind him. 

 

Pitch then somehow disappeared and Jack was left alone in the cavernous room that was filled with (thankfully) empty cages swinging about. Jack quickly glided away from the room and down a winding hallway with limitless hallways connecting to it. 

 

The boy huffed loudly, “How dare he leave me by myself...Now I’m lost.”

 

He then noticed a door that just had a mysterious aura about it and decided to investigate. He cautiously cracked the door open, but then slammed it closed once he noticed the creature residing inside. The poor frost spirit put a hand on his chest, his heart pumping incessantly. A light thump against the closed door made him jump 2 feet in the air, a thin layer of frost covering the immediate area. 

 

Jack closed his eyes and calmed his racing heart. Gathering his courage, he rested a hand on the doorknob and swung the door wide open. The monstrous creature inside whinnied at the sudden movement of the door and jumped back, making itself as small as it could in the corner which was a pretty hard feat considering the size of the beast. 

 

The teen cautiously flicked on the lights and the animal screeched at the light, stomping its hooves in displeasure. Startled, he quickly flipped them back off and whispered to the creature, “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise you’re safe.”

 

He continued to whisper these things to the creature, and the spirit finally revealed its massive head out from the darkness and into the dim light of the hallway. When she deemed it was safe, she brought herself out of the room, her hooves clopping softly on the stone floor. 

 

The Nightmare was  _ beautiful. _

 

The black sand glittered and shimmered with the mare’s every move, her muscles rippling. Jack tentatively reached to touch the velvety surface of the Nightmare, and with each inch, his fear grew more and more, the mare whinnying in appreciation of the sudden fear spike. The young spirit’s finger finally grazed a few pieces of surprisingly smooth sand, and he gasped at the iciness of the horse, which says something as he is used to such cold temperatures. 

 

The frostling breathed out, “What a majestic being you are…”

 

The Nightmare huffed out a breath of warm air through her nostrils in appreciation and nudged her head into the other’s outstretched hand. Jack brought his other hand up to stroke the bridge of her nose and used the other to pet the mare’s mane. 

 

“You’re not like the others are you?”

 

She shook her head and started to stomp restlessly, and Jack became worried, “What’s wrong?”

 

She began to whinny loudly and rose up on her hind legs. She then retreated back into the inky black room, and the frost spirit followed her inside. The Nightmare quieted after she entered the room and only the powerfully soft exhales of her breath let Jack know she was still there.

 

He whispered into the darkness, “Why don’t you like going outside this room? Is there something out there? Something that scares even you?” The mare nickered softly and swung her great head to the door, stomping her hooves occasionally, “Do you want me to close the door?” Another whinny, and the teen softly closed the door, completely enveloping the room into the darkness, “Better?” A powerful huff and Jack knew.

 

He then closed his eyes, knowing it was pointless trying to see. He reached out with his hand and came in contact with the Nightmare. He felt her lower herself to the ground and he came down with her, slowly easing himself into her frigidness. 

 

“Where have the others gone?”

 

An angry snort and a light nip on his shoulder, and he knew not to ask that question ever again, “Sorry…” a few beats of silence, “Have you got a name?”

 

Silence again, “I guess not…I’ll name you then. I think…” he thought back to the beauty of her figure when he first saw her, “How about... Midnight?”

 

The mare whinnied in excitement and nudged her head against his own. Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around her massive torso, “Midnight it is then.”

 

Jack yawned and nestled himself into the Nightmare, “Hope you don’t mind if I take a small nap on you…”

 

A soft nicker replied to him and he grinned into the smooth sand, “Wake me up if something happens…”

 

A puff of warm air on his face was his only answer before he nodded off.

  
  


\--------

  
  


When the frost spirit woke back up, darkness was the only thing he saw, the Nightmare still in the exact same position. He slowly stood back up and popped the many bones in his back as he stretched. 

 

“Well, Midnight. I’m going to have to leave now. But, I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

 

The mare whinnied in displeasure and nudged her head against Jack’s thigh, her golden eye filled with sadness, “Aww, Midnight. Don’t be like that. I have to get back to Pitch. Surely he’s finished putting up his clothes,” he smiled like a fool, “We’re going out tonight.”

 

She stood up quickly and stomped her hooves excitedly at the mention of her master’s name, “Do you wanna see him? You’re not gonna attack him, right?”

 

The beast huffed angrily and nipped at his shoulder once again, “Alright, alright. Let’s see if we can find him together,” he then whirled around and realized once again that it was too dark to see, “If I can even find my way to the door first.”

 

The Nightmare carefully bit the end of his sweatshirt’s arm and brought it towards the exit. When his hand rested on the doorknob he smiled in appreciation, “Thank you,” he opened the door and hovered over the ground in excitement, “Good, I can finally see again!”

 

The mare stomped her hooves loudly, signaling the spirit to hurry the fuck up and help find her master. He laughed at her impatience, “Okay, okay. I’m coming!”

 

The two roamed the winding hallways, exploring each room, but still no sign of the shade. Jack huffed and put his hands on hips, “How fucking hard is it to find this man, I mean seriously?”

 

The horse brayed in agreement and stomped her hooves, “Yeah, you said it sister-”

 

“ _ Jack!” _

 

The frost spirit quickly whirled around to meet a  _ very  _ furious Pitch, “Uh, what’s wrong?”

 

“Whuh! What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is that you let that ghastly beast out! I told you what they did to me, and you willingly let her out?! After everything?”

 

Jack quickly defended the mare who was looking very disheartened, “But, Pitch! She’s not like the others! She’s really sweet, I promise. She hasn’t hurt me once, and I’m sure she won’t hurt you either-!”

 

The older man gritted out, “ _ Get out. _ ”

 

Jack grew silent as did the Nightmare while the shade grew angrier with each passing second, “I said  **_GET OUT_ ** .”

 

The frostling formed tears in his eyes and quickly flew out of the lair and away from the seething spirit. When he reached the top, the cold air greeted him, and he flew far away. After the spirit could fly no more due to exhaustion, he fell from the sky and crashed into the soft snow below. 

 

He curled up in a ball and sobbed.

 

_ Life is so unfair. You find one good thing and then it gets trampled on. Pitch’ll never change. I don’t know why I think he could. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.  _

 

The teen quieted down and only slight shivers wracked his body and soft sniffling filled the air. A slight nudge to his shoulder and the frost spirit quickly righted himself up. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Midnight. The mare must have followed him from when he left the lair. 

 

The Nightmare knelt down into a sitting position, and the frostling petted her hair to comfort not only her but him as well, “Oh, Midnight. I’m so sorry.”

 

She nickered softly and closed her eyes. The frost spirit then closed his eyes as well and nestled back into her sandy exterior, drifting back off into sleep, “I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGHGHGHGHGHG You guys have no idea how long it actually took me to write this piece of garbage. Please tell me in the comments if you liked it or not, I appreciate each and every single one of you who took the time to read this crap and ily for it <3
> 
> oh, and if you guys DO like kpop, then you should totally check out my other fic, Pet Shoppe! ;)
> 
> Anyways, see ya sistas!


End file.
